voltageincfandomcom-20200213-history
Voltage Inc.
Founded by Yuzi Tsutani, Voltage Inc. (株式会社ボルテージ) is a Japanese app developer and publisher best known for its interactive visual novels, which include ''My Forged Wedding'', ''Kissed by the Baddest Bidder'', and ''Star-Crossed Myth''. Its headquarters are located in the Yebisu Garden Place Tower in Ebisu, Shibuya-ku, Tokyo, Japan. Voltage Inc. began to expand to English-speaking audiences in 2011, launching their Romance Sims series, which consists of romance simulation novels translated into English. The game first translated into English and released as part of their Romance Sims series was Pirates in Love. Expanded versions of several of their games were previously released through GREE, a social gaming network which provides the games Free To Play on a limited daily basis with the option of further advancement via Microtransactions. Support for the GREE versions of the games ceased in 2014, replaced by the similar free-to-play/social media "Party" versions of Be My Princess and My Forged Wedding. Awards * June 2000 - "Battle Tokyo 23", the world’s first mobile multi-player match game wins the MCF special award. * October 2006 - Awarded and ranked 16th (domestic) at the 4th Japan Technology Fast 50 in the technology company growth rate ranking. * October 2007 - Awarded and ranked 41st (domestic) at the 5th Japan Technology Fast 50 in the technology company growth rate ranking. * October 2008 - Awarded and ranked 43rd (domestic) at the 6th Japan Technology Fast 50 in the technology company growth rate ranking. * October 2009 - Awarded and ranked 31st (domestic) at the 7th Japan Technology Fast 50 in the technology company growth rate ranking. * February 2010 - "Koibito ha doukyonin" wins both the freshman award and the most outstanding award in the judges category of the "iMode de Asobo (Let's play on the iMode!） The First Site Award". * November 2010 - Awarded and ranked 23rd (domestic) at the 8th Japan Technology Fast 50 in the technology company growth rate ranking. * February 2011 - "Romantic High School Rumble for GREE" wins excellent software award in the "GREE Platform Award 2010". * August 2011 - "Celebrity Darling for GREE" won the first prize for romantic simulation games at the "GREE Platform Award - The first half of 2011". * October 2011 - Awarded and ranked 42nd (domestic) at the 9th Japan Technology Fast 50 in the technology company growth rate ranking. Additionally awarded for fifth consecutive year. * March 2012 - "Be My Princess for GREE" won the first prize for romantic simulation games at the "GREE Platform Award 2011". * August 2012 - "Be My Princess for GREE" won the first prize for romantic simulation games at the "GREE Platform Award - The first half of 2012". * October 2012 - Awarded and ranked 28th (domestic) at the 10th Japan Technology Fast 50 in the technology company growth rate ranking. * March 2013 - "Be My Princess for GREE" won the first prize for romantic simulation games at the "GREE Platform Award 2012". * July 2013 - "Be My Princess for GREE" won the first prize for romantic simulation games at the "GREE Platform Award - The first half of 2013". * October 2013 - Awarded and ranked 31th (domestic) at the 11th Japan Technology Fast 50 in the technology company growth rate ranking. * February 2014 - "Be My Princess for GREE" won the excellent software award at the "GREE Platform Award 2013". Category:Voltage Inc. Wiki